phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Little Brothers
" |hình ảnh = Little_brothers.jpg |chú thích = Stacy đánh đàn guitar để chơi bài hát trong khi Candace đang suy ngẫm trong buồn bã. |ban nhạc = Stacy |ban nhạc 2 = Stacy |tuyển tập = ''Phineas và Ferb'' |thể loại nhạc = Nhạc acoustic, nhạc đương đại, pop |thời gian = 1:05 |bài kế trước = Không |bài tiếp theo = What Does He Want? |đoạn nhạc = 200 px Phiên bản tập phimthumb|200 px Phiên bản đĩa đơn}} Liitle Brothers (Những đứa em bé bỏng) là bài hát do Stacy Hirano hát trong tập phim "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". Trong bài này, Stacy hát bài này cho Candace nghe về những thời gian cô đã có với Phineas và Ferb thời thơ ấu. Lời bài hát Little brother, I remember when you first came home Then came another Little brother of our own. Even when you break my toys, You will always be my Little brothers 'Cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys Even when you're making too much noise You will always be my Little brothers 'Cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys Little brothers Little brothers Little brothers..... Bản dịch Đứa em bé bỏng, Chị nhớ lúc mà em về nhà lần đầu Rồi xuất hiện đứa em khác Đứa em nhỏ bé của chị. Ngay cả khi em làm hỏng đồ chơi của chị, Em vẫn sẽ luôn là em của chị Những đứa em bé bỏng Vì các em nhỏ hơn, ta chung một nhà, và các em là con trai Ngay cả khi em gây quá nhiều tiếng ồn Em vẫn sẽ luôn là em của chị Những đứa em bé bỏng Vì các em nhỏ hơn, ta chung một nhà, và các em là con trai Những đứa em bé bỏng Những đứa em bé bỏng Những đứa em bé bỏng..... Thông tin cơ sở *Trong đoạn thứ 2, bài hát bắt đầu hiện lên hình ảnh các phát minh cũ của Phineas. Chúng theo thứ tự là: **Candace đang nói chuyện điện thoại trong lúc Phineas, Ferb và Perry đang chuẩn bị ở đằng sau. **Phineas, Ferb, và Candace ở phía sau xe ô tô **Nhà trên cây của Phineas và Ferb và nhà trên cây của Candace và Stacy **Bãi biển sân sau **Khuôn mặt của Candace trên Núi Rushmore *(Sau câu hát "Even when you're making too much noise" nhiều hình ảnh khác đã xuất hiện) **Phineas, Ferb, và Candace đang bị con khủng long T. Rex đuổi theo **Candace đang mặc trang phục **Phineas và Candace (video clip) **Bữa tiệc **Phineas, Ferb, và Candace hát (4 hình ảnh liên tiếp) **Bữa tiệc, cùng với mẹ trong hình **Đám đông hát trong bữa tiệc. **Một bức hình bình thường của Candace với Phineas và Ferb. *Bài hát này có một chi tiết hiếm hoi vì ghi lại được cảnh 2 em bé mỉm cười, cụ thể là Phineas như ta đã thấy trong cảnh hồi tưởng. *Đây là bài hát thứ 2 mà Stacy hát, bài đầu tiên là "Ready for the Betttys". Đây cũng là bài hát đầu tiên cho tới nay cô là ca sĩ chính. *Kelly Hu không thể hát, vì vậy giọng của Stacy thật ra là do ca sĩ Laura Dickinson hát. *Trong "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", đây là ca khúc xếp thứ 4 do các fan của Phineas and Ferb bầu chọn. Đây cũng là bài hát thứ 8 được phát hành lại trong Đĩa đơn Karaoke Phineas và Ferb. *Laura Dickinson đã biểu diễn trực tiếp bài hát này trong bữa tiệc sinh nhật lần thứ 50 của Dan Povenmire. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwY2i_QRl2k#t=11 Sáng tác *Jon Colton Barry Xem thêm *"The Good Life" *"Chains on Me" *Danh sách các bài hát *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" de:Kleine Brüder es:Hermanitos pl:Młodsi bracia pt-br:Irmãozinhos en:Little Brother Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Stacy Hirano hát Thể_loại:L Thể_loại:A đến Z